Tale as old as time
by SSeselene
Summary: “What?” said Ron to Harry. “Why is he coming?”“Because he is my boyfriend and I love him, if you don’t mind!” said Harry to his now angry friend.“But I do!” Ron said loudly, making Harry turn around to face him.“What?”
1. Chapter 1

Tale as old as Time-Chapter One

"Be ready, Draco'll come soon!" Harry Potter shouted to his best friend Ron Weasley.

It was his birthday, two years after they had graduated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After his defeat over Voldemort in his 5th year, he had finally discovered his love for his former arch-rival and enemy Draco Malfoy.

Harry now settled in a flat in Muggle-London, not far away from his best friends Ron and Hermione, who had married after their graduation.

Draco lived two streets further, since he had refused to live in Malfoy Manor although his father had died in the war against Voldemort.

He often visited his mother, who hadn't been very sad about Lucius' death and now had a younger lover and enjoyed her life after her brutal marriage with Draco's Dad.

"What?" said Ron to Harry. "Why is he coming?"

"Because he is my boyfriend and I love him, if you don't mind!" said Harry to his now angry friend.

"But I do!" Ron said loudly, making Harry turn around to face him.

"What?"

"You know I don't like him. Why did you invite him?" asked the red-haired man furiously.

"Because it's my birthday and I wanted all the people I love most around. That's the reason. And if you don't like it that way, you better go!" shouted Harry, a little louder than he wanted to.

"Fine!" snapped Ron. "I'm going! I know when I'm unwanted!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Ron turned round and went straight to the door.

"Ron, wait!" Harry called after him.

"I didn't mean it, come back!" he said softly.

"But I do! And I'm sick and tired of it!" Ron spat. "Draco here, Draco there, Draco everywhere! Go and fuck your little perfect boyfriend. But don't crawl back to me, when he leaves you! God, you make me sick!" he hissed, still heading towards the door.

As soon as he stepped out, Ron slammed the door so hard that his best friend's glass picture frame fell of the wall and shattered into pieces.

Harry stared at the door, not believing what he had just saw and heard.

He sunk down to the floor and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Harry, Baby, I'm at home!" Draco shouted when he came in. "Happy Birthday!"

He felt surprised and a little uneasy when nobody answered him.

Draco went into the kitchen. "Harry? Where are you?" he called, with a little worry in his voice.

"Harry, that's not funny! Where are you?"

He went through the whole flat but didn't find him.

"HARRY!" he called again, this time a lot louder.

Still no answer.

Stricken with a lot more worry, Draco thought of calling the police, when he heard the door open. "Harry?"

He ran towards the bedroom and saw that the bathroom door was a bit open.

The blond man went in and saw Harry sitting in a corner, shaking. He was obviously crying.

Draco went towards him and sat down next to him. He pulled the man near, hugging him tightly.

Suddenly, Harry broke down and cried in Draco's chest, sobbing non-coherent sentences. All Draco could make out of them was the word Ron.

Draco slowly stroked Harry's hair. "Hush, love. Everything's going to be alright. "

Slowly, Harry calmed down and only minute tears trailed down his cheeks. Draco rocked Harry back and forth until he stopped crying.

He kissed the remaining tears off his lover's cheeks.

"What happened, love?" he whispered.

"I… uhm… nothing!" Harry said silently, feeling so safe in Draco's arms.

"If there was nothing, why were you crying like mad?" Draco smiled and looked in Harry's eyes.

But his smile faded away when he saw that Harry wasn't smiling back.

He stroke the hair out of his boyfriend's face and kissed his forehead.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, love." He whispered, kissing Harry softly on the lips.

"You better go to bed now, Harry." Draco said.

"C'mon love, stand up!" the blond man said again, but Harry had already fallen asleep.

There will be 5 chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Tale as old as Time-Chapter Two

Harry woke up. He couldn't remember how he had gotten into his bed, but when he saw the slim body of his boyfriend next to him, he smiled.

He slung his arms around the Ex-Slytherin's waist and nuzzled against his back. His hand wandered over Draco's stomach and rested on his chest.

He could feel his lover's chest rise and fall and his heartbeat.

Harry softly kissed his shoulder, when he felt a hand covering his.

He smiled. His lover was awake. Draco turned round and faced Harry.

"Morning, darling!" Harry smiled and kissed those amazing red lips, which were such a contrast against the pale alabaster skin of the blondes' face.

"Morning, love! What time is it?" he said lazily and gazed into those emerald green eyes, which made his knees weak. He was lucky to be lying down, else gracelessness might befall him.

"I don't know and I don't care." Harry said mischievously.

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have to go to work, Harry darling?"

"Just as I said before: I don't care!" Harry whispered and nibbled on Draco's earlobe.

"That's… interesting." Draco purred. "So what do we do then with our free time?"

Harry slowly looked up and down the blonde man's body. "I have a few ideas."

"I'm eager to hear them." Draco smiled, licking his lips as his boyfriend threw the blankett away.

"Oh, you'll hear them soon." Harry purred as his lips met Draco's in a passionate kiss.

They lay exhausted in Harry's bed, trying to calm down.

"Wow, that was…"

"Awesome?" Harry smiled.

Draco shook his head. " Not awesome. "

Harry's smile fell.

"More like amazing!"

"Thanks darling, I tried my best!" Harry laughed and kissed his sweaty boyfriend on the nose.

"And you succeded!" Draco said.

They were interrupted by a silent 'tok, tok' at the window.

Harry sighed, crawled out of the bed and went to the window. He opened it for the owl to come in, which dropped the letter in his open hands and flew quickly away.

He closed the window and looked at the envelope in his hands.

Suddenly, he felt Draco's gaze upon him. "What?" he asked, when he saw his lover lying there with a smile on his lips and hunger in his eyes.

"Just thinking how incredible you look, when you're naked."

Harry blushed. "God, you're insatiable, Draco!"

"I know!" he laughed.

His laughter send a shiver down Harry's spine. So crystal-clear.

"I can't help it with you as my lover." Draco smiled and petted the empty place on the bed, next to him.

He threw the blanket away. "Come on, tiger!" he purred and growled.

Harry laughed, but then he remembered the letter in his hands. 'Who could have wrote to me?' he thought.

He turned the letter upside down and saw the Hogwarts seal on the backside. He was surprised as to why Dumbledore would be writing to him.

The black-haired man opened the letter and grinned. It was an invitation to a class reunion.

While he was reading, Draco got out of the bed and put a sheet around his waist.

He stood behind his lover and wondered why he was grinning so madly. Draco read the letter quickly and squeaked: "Is this true? Oh, it will be great to see our former classmates!"

Harry nodded and blushed suddenly, when he saw a note of Dumbledore at the end of the letter.

'Please tell it Mr. Malfoy, Draco, if you see him. But I'm pretty sure that he is at your place at the moment, because I heard that you weren't at work today.

The ministry wanted to send someone to look after you, but you'll be relieved when I tell you that I have somehow convinced them that you're perfectly alright. Do contact them as soon as possible.

Have a nice day, Albus Dumbledore'

Dumbledore really knew everything!

Draco also blushed when he read this and said, "I'm glad that they didn't send anyone. They could have...you know."

Both laughed and Draco embraced the black-haired man tightly and murmured, "Do you think Ron and Hermione have heard of this too?"

Harry dropped the letter and frowned. Ron…

The blonde felt him stifften. "What?"

Please review;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tale as old as Time-Chapter Three

"What?" Draco repeated. He tried to look into Harry's eyes, but the raven-haired boy looked down on the floor. Harry swallowed the tears, which came back after the memory of yesterday.

Draco lifted Harry's chin and saw the hurt in the other man's eyes. "Oh Baby, what happened?" he asked worried.

"Yesterday… my birthday… Ron…" he sobbed. He tried to hold the tears back, but he couldn't help but throw himself into Draco's arms, sobbing and crying outloud.

"Oh Draco, it was so awful!" he continued. Draco held his boyfriend's shaking body tightly and comforted him. "Shh… it's ok. Shh… calm down.".

"Can we sit?"

"Of course, love." Draco whispered, leading Harry to the big couch beside the window.

They both sat down and Harry leaned against Draco's shoulder, who in turn held him tightly and stroked his hair.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered gently, not wanting to make Harry feel uneasy.

The black-haired man nodded and sighed. "Yesterday," he started, "when I was preparing my birthday party-"

"Oh god, your birthday! I've completely forgotten. I'm so sorry! I have to get your present, I left it in the hallway." Draco interrupted, wanting to stand up.

"Please stay." Harry said, pulling him back to the couch. "It doesn't matter. You can get it later."

Draco was relieved and sat down again. "So, what are you saying again?" He asked.

"Okay. I told Ron that you'll come soon and suddenly he totally freaked out. He shouted why I've invited you even though I know that he doesn't like you and that he's sick of me and-"

He stopped. Tears began to trickle down his face again, wetting the poor brunette's flushed cheeks.

Draco sighed. "That Weasel can be such a prat."

Harry ignored his insult.

"…he said that he knows when he's unwanted and that I should 'go and fuck my little, perfect boyfriend' and I shouldn't crawl back to him, when you leave me, and…" He wailed, choking back his sob but failing in the attempt.

"You should have heard him, his voice was full of hatred. It was like he's disgusted of me."

The statement made Harry cry uncontrollably. His loose shirt was evidently yanked in all directions and his hair was even more unruly than before. Noticing this, Draco wiped the tears off his boyfriend's cheeks with his own shirt (no matter if it's a 65 galleon Armani) and kissed him reassuringly on the lips.

"I love you, Harry. I hope you know that. I love you more than everything and everybody I've ever loved. I love you more than my own life. "

Harry was all too stunned to hear this. Sure, he thought, Draco can be quite the sentimentalist sometimes, but..

"…and I swear by Merlin's sake that I'll never ever leave you, no matter what happens! I hope you believe me. I love you, Harry James Potter, and I…"

Harry stifled back an amused laugh, briefly forgetting about his not-so-good encounter with Ron. "Are getting too mushy for your own good, Drake. Now, scoot over and kiss me. "

He slid his tongue over Draco's parted lips.

"Whoa!" Draco said, surprised by the passion of his lover. He entwined his fingers in Harry's hair and kissed him back fiercely.

He moaned into Harry's mouth, feeling his heat and not wanting him to stop.

"Harry, I-" Draco gasped, not knowing what to say.

Harry chuckled at the puzzled expression on the blonde's face.

"Draco, I love you too. More than everything in the world. And I promise I'll never let anybody hurt you…"

"Would you like to live with me?" he asked suddenly.

Draco was taken aback. "What?!"

'Oh no. I shouldn't have taken him by surprise!'

"If you're not ready, that's okay. I understand. Somehow. I guess." Harry stuttered, wringing what's left of his shirttail.

Draco looked as if his brain was having difficulty processing the question.

"…did you just ask me to live with you?"

Harry cringed. "Uhm…yes?"

"Well…" Draco said, rubbing his chin.

Harry gulped.

Oh, fuck….I should have known…He doesn't want me. How could I be so stupid?

"Well?"

"Oh, what the heck." Draco said, rolling his eyes. He jumped into Harry's lap and snuggled close.

"Harry Potter, I'd love to live with you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Draco. "

Draco nodded. "Now that our living arrangements are settled, what about that Weasley? I think I'll go and kill him, that bastard!"

Harry frowned. Draco sounded so different with the anger in his voice.

The grey-eyed man saw Harry's frown and said encouragingly, "Oh love, it was a joke! I'm not going to kill him! Not now, that is, but…look, I'm going to talk to him. He's your best friend!"

"He was." Harry whispered grimly.

"No! Don't speak like that. I'll… go to him… immediately!" Draco said.

"No!" Harry jumped up to his feet, as if in the know of what his lover was thinking. "You won't! You would only make it worse. And it would be of no use going to his flat now. He's at work."

Draco pouted. He doesn't like not solving matters immediately.

"So please, calm down. Shall I make us lunch?" Harry said, trying to sound cheerful.

Draco saw the worried expression on his lover's face.

"Okay, but I won't let him hurt you like this next time. I'll do something. Maybe we should talk to Hermione. But you're right. We should have lunch first, I'm starving!" he moaned, suddenly feeling the emptiness in his stomach.

Harry smiled and slung his arms round Draco's waist. He kissed his lover softly on the lips.

"Me too. I'll try to forget about this, Draco. We would work things out. "

And with that, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Hello Hermione. This is Draco."

"Oh hi! How are you?"

"Fine thanks. I just wanted to ask, if you would like to come to Harry's place. I- We want to talk to you 'bout Ron."

"Oh yes, I've wondered what happened yesterday. He stormed in, said that we won't go to Harry's party and went straight to bed. We didn't talk since then. What happened?"

"That's what we want to talk about. So, can you come?"

"Sure. When?"

"Now?"

"Ok, I'll just leave a message for Ron. Bye!"

"Bye!"

click

When Hermione arrived at Harry's place, Harry and Draco were still eating.

"Come in, it's open!" Harry shouted. "We're in the kitchen."

Hermione closed the door and went into the kitchen. "Hi, you two!" she greeted, when she came in.

She kissed both on the cheek and looked at the food.

"Hm, that chicken looks good." she said.

"You want some?" Draco asked, getting a plate for her.

"Yes, please. I have no time to make myself something. I just got up, when you called me. I'm on holiday, you know." she smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked, smiling back. "You really do relax sometimes? I'm surprised!" he joked.

"Yes, I do and I'm really enjoying it! Wow, the food tastes awesome! Did you make it, Harry?"

"Yes, he did it. You know, I'm not a great cook." Draco said.

"Yeah, but you have other great qualities." Harry purred.

Draco blushed and Hermione giggled.

"You two are so sweet!" she smiled.

"Yeah, but Ron doesn't think so… Ouch!" Draco yelped, rubbing his shin. "What was that for?"

Hermione looked surprised. "What did he do this time?" she asked annoyed.

Harry stared at his plate and said nothing. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Your nice, little husband… Ouch! Okay, Ron…he ended his and Harry's friendship yesterday!"

"WHAT?" Hermione bellowed, looking confused and angry.

"But why?" she asked.

"Guess!" Draco said, looking in her eyes.

"NO!" she shouted. "I'll kill him!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Did you hear that, Harry? Great minds do think alike! Ouch…"

"Don't worry, guys. I'll go talk to him and help him clear his mind. He must have gone mad! I'll leave you now so that I could talk to Ron. He's coming home in half an hour.

"Bye!" she said, standing up. She kissed Harry's and Draco's cheeks and hurried out of the flat.

"I hope she'll control him." Harry said worried.

"I hope we'll hear her shouting!" Draco smirked.

"And I hope she will not hurt him…"

"I hope she will!"

Harry slapped Draco playfully on the arm. "Oh Draco, you're so dreadful!"

"I know! But you still love me, don't you? " He asked, embracing Harry.

"Yeah, I do." Harry answered back, kissing him.

"I really do…"


	5. Happy little ending

**Chapter 5**

_IT IS THE **LAST **CHAPTER _

* * *

Two hours later, a very subdued Ron and a very triumphant Hermione stood in front of Harry's door.

"Can we come in?" Hermione smiled and kissed Harry and Draco on the cheek.

"O-Of course," Harry stuttered.

"Thanks!" the brunette woman said and strutted in the flat, followed by a quiet Ron.

They all went into the living room.

"I'll go to the bathroom and you guys can talk!" Hermione said and went out of the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked worried, knowing of what Hermione was capable of.

"You don't want to know," Ron muttered.

"I want to!" Draco smirked, but got punched in the stomach by Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. What I said to you wasn't right. I know it now and I shouldn't have hurt you."

"It's okay, Ron," Harry smiled, relieved to hear that his best friend wasn't angry any more.

"No, it's not! I really was a bastard!"

'That's right!' Draco thought, but didn't say it.

"And Draco," Draco looked up and met Ron's gaze. "I'm sorry. For everything I've said to you in the past. You're really not that bad," he smiled faintly.

"Thank you! You're also… nice," Draco replied and smiled.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and was sure that now the fight between the two had ended. And he was right.

Then, Draco did something that surprised everybody, including the blonde. He stood up, went over to Ron and hugged him.

"The things I do for love," Draco contemplated, not wanting to admit that he had been wanting to patch up with Ron since long ago.

Ron was shocked, but then he hugged Draco back.

"Aww, I knew you would make it!"

Everybody turned around to Hermione, who stood leaning against the wall, smiling.

They all laughed and then Ron asked Draco, if he wanted to play chess. Hermione, in turn, asked Harry about his work in the ministry.

"Check mate, haha!" Ron shouted. "But you played very well. It was a fair game, wasn't it, Draco?"

"Yes, it was," Draco smiled and went over to sit down on the couch, beside Harry.

"You let him win," Harry whispered.

"Yes. I've won three times before, I didn't want him to be angry with me again," Draco leaned against Harry's shoulder and laid his hand on the boy.

"Draco, I'm giving you a chance to take revenge. How about it?" Ron called.

"No, thanks. I'm too tired. What about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great!" Ron smiled and went over to his friends. He sat down on the other couch and put an arm round his wife's shoulders.

"You played great, pumpkin," Said Hermione, nuzzling against Ron's neck.

Ron blushed while Harry and Draco giggled. Pumpkin…

"What?" Hermione hissed and they stopped giggling. Provoking a powerful witch was never a good thing.

Instead, they just sat there. Quiet and contented.

Draco lied down, with his head an Harry's lap, and smiled at his green-eyed lover.

Harry stroked his hair and smiled back at him.

And for that moment, only the two of them existed and nothing else mattered.

In the evening, the four ate dinner together.

Harry and Hermione had made it, while Ron and Draco had a discussion about Quidditch.

"I have to say that Draco and I have more in common than I've ever thought. I never knew he liked the Chudley Cannons!" Ron said happily.

"Yeah, I agree with Ron," Draco smiled.

'It's been a while since I did,' he thought.

Hermione and Harry looked nonplussed and stared at him.

Draco and Ron burst out in laughter and soon Harry and Hermione joined them.

"You should have seen your faces!" Draco chuckled. "You looked at me like I've turned into a Dragon!"

They slowly stopped laughing and returned to their meals.

"I admit that Draco turned really nice. I had much fun today and now I have someone to play chess with, someone who is really a challenge for me!" Ron said.

Draco blushed.

"Thanks Ron! You're also really nice."

Hermione smiled at Harry and winked. He nodded and smiled back.

After dinner, they sat in front of the fireplace, Draco in Harry's and Hermione in Ron's arms.

They looked at the dancing flames and followed their own thoughts.

Suddenly Ron yawned and as if on cue, Hermione said, "We should better go home now, it's late."

Draco turned to Hermione. "You could sleep here, if you like. We have a guestroom for two!"

Harry cleared his throat and told Draco, "I think, it's not a good idea. The two should sleep at home."

"Why?"

"Because I want to… try… something!"

"What?"

Harry whispered something in Draco's ear, who blushed until his face had a purplish shade.

"Uhm, Hermione, Ron, it was a pleasure to have you here, but you'd better go. Now!" Draco stumbled hastily and jumped to his feet.

He led the two quickly towards the door and waved goodbye. He shoved them out of the flat and slammed the door in their faces.

Draco ran back to Harry and wrapped his arms round the man's neck, who slung his arms around Draco's waist.

"I never thought you'd like my idea that much!" he smiled.

"I like every one of your ideas," Draco murmured when he pulled Harry closer, pressing his lips against his own.

He let his tongue slide in Harry's mouth and softly touched the green-eyed man's tongue with his.

Harry moaned in Draco's mouth, which just encouraged Draco more to kiss his boyfriend harder and with more passion.

When they parted, both were breathing fast.

"We should go to bed now," Draco smiled.

"I agree!" Harry panted.

They wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

* * *

I want to say **BIG** thank you those who took time to review last 4 chapters

_**unforgivable curse caster**_

_**SLNS**_

_**fifespice**_

_**Dragonist**_

_**White-Pink- fluffy- stawberriez**_

_**Lady Shadow of Death **_

_**RikassGrayWolf**_

_**Potters Wifey **_

* * *

**_Fin_** & thats all 


End file.
